Defiance/Season 3
Category:Seasons Season Three of the science fiction television series Defiance began airing on Syfy on Friday evenings at 8:00 pm beginning on June 12th, 2015. Season three starts off with no punches pulled as three major characters are killed off within the first fifteen minutes of the premiere: Rafe McCawley, Christie McCawley and Quentin McCawley. To make things even more complicated, there's a new race of alien badasses in town - the Omec. The Omec are an ancient species once associated with the Votan Collective, that was believed to be extinct. Two members of the Omec, T'evgin and his daughter, Kindzi, come to Earth in search of the highly coveted Gulanite and cause all sorts of mayhem for the people of Defiance. To make matters worse, the Votans are looking to kick ass and take heads - literally! Led by the insane General Rahm Tak, the Votan Collective recruits Datak and Stahma Tarr to their cause and engage in a plot to destroy all of Defiance. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Creator * Michael Taylor - Creator * Kevin Murphy - Creator; Executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Anupam Nigam - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Thomas Burstyn - Cinematographer * John Traver - Cinematographer * Kari Drake - Editor Directors * Felix Alcala * Larry Shaw * Mairzee Almas * Michael Nankin * Thomas Burstyn Writers * Anupam Nigam * Darren Swimmer * Jordan Heimer * Geoff Tock * Gregory Weidman * Kari Drake * Kevin Murphy * Manuel Figueroa * Nick Mueller * Paula Yoo * Todd Slavkin Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * The premiere episode of the series, "The World We Seize", aired as a two-hour special along with "The Last Unicorns". * Co-executive producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard this season. * Writer Geoffrey Tock is credited as Geoff Tock in this season. * Director Felix Enriquez Alcala is credited as Felix Alcala in this season. * Paula Yoo joins the production crew of Defiance as a supervising producer beginning with this episode. * Actor Graham Greene is listed among the main cast for the season premiere only. His character was killed off at the beginning of the second episode, "The Last Unicorns", and his name was removed from the line-up beginning with "The Broken Bough". * Anna Hopkins is added to the main cast line-up beginning with this season. In season two, she was credited as a guest star. As of episode 3x09, "Ostinato in White", she is no longer listed in the main cast credits. She returns to the cast with "Of a Demon in My View". * Beginning with episode 3x05, "History Rhymes", actress Nichole Galicia is added to the main cast list. * Nick Mueller makes his television debut as a script writer with episode 3x11, "Of a Demon in My View". * "Of a Demon in My View" is Thomas Burstyn's first work as a director. He is normally a director of photography on the series. * John Tarver cuts his sci-fi teeth as director of photography this season with "Of a Demon in My View". * First appearance of the Omec. As such, it is also the first appearance of T'evgin and Kindzi. * First appearance of General Rahm Tak. * Final appearance of Rafe McCawley. * Final appearance of Christie McCawley. * Final appearance of Quentin McCawley. * On October 16th, 2015, Syfy announced that it would not be renewing Defiance for a fourth season. The program's cancellation came just days after Syfy announced the discontinuation of another series, Dominion. Variety.com; "Syfy Cancels 'Defiance' After Three Season"; October 16th, 2015. Wagmeister, Elizabeth. Home video * Defiance: The Complete Third Season See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Kevin Murphy Category:Michael D. Gibson Category:Bryan Q. Miller Category:Kari Drake Category:Paul M. Leonard Category:Anupam Nigam Category:Michael Nankin Category:Mark Winemaker Category:Todd Slavkin Category:Darren Swimmer Category:Grant Bowler Category:Julie Benz Category:Stephanie Leonidas Category:Tony Curran Category:Jaime Murray Category:Graham Greene Category:Jesse Rath Category:Anna Hopkins Category:Linda Hamilton Category:Lee Tergesen Category:Conrad Coates Category:Nichole Galicia Category:Trenna Keating Category:Justin Rain Category:Nicole Munoz Category:Douglas Nyback Category:Robert Joy Category:Percy Hynes White Category:Billy MacLellan Category:Monica Parker Category:Gilles Savard Category:Clint Butler Category:Tyler Westerlund Category:Brian Frank Category:Andre Kim Category:Spencer MacPherson Category:Carlos Pinder Category:Grant Roll Category:Caroline Gillis